Robbie Fixes Tori and Jade
by Azkadellio
Summary: When Tori and Jade argue over something, who will it take to get them through it? Tori's best friend, Jade's best friend, or Jade's ex boyfriend? Or, what if neither of them can help? Enter the one no one would expect, Robbie Shapiro. Request from ABEDFAN. Robbie-centric, with Reck and background Jori. T for language. Slight Rori and Rade friendship. M/M and F/F relationships


**New one-shot thanks to ABEDFAN. This is a friendship fic between Robbie, Tori, and Jade, as well as background Jori and Reck relationship.**

 **Hope I did good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters, and the prompt is courtesy of ABEDFAN.**

 **Robbie POV**

A few weeks before our senior year, Beck and Jade broke up for the final time. Both of them have been struggling with their bisexuality. Apparently they only got together in the first place because they couldn't decide if they were gay, straight, or bi, and only got together to appease Jade's overbearing father and Beck's religious family, neither wanting to risk their family finding out.

After the break up, Beck and I have been hanging out more regularly when not with the others, Andre occasionally hanging out with us, but it's usually just us at his R.V. or somewhere around town.

From what I hear from Andre, who hangs out with Tori to help get Tori ready for the Senior Year opening performances, Tori and Jade have been hanging out, Jade hanging out with Tori because us guys are too close to risk it, and Cat has been hanging out with her new roommate, Sam Puckett from the Seattle based web show 'iCarly', so the two hang out and have slowly become friends.

As the school year went on, rumors about Beck being gay, and Tori and Jade in a secret relationship, have spread around the school. Surprisingly, Beck doesn't seem to mind the rumors (I found out that he came out of the closet to Jade and his family.) and Tori and Jade let it pass, ignoring the rumors and comments.

"What are you thinking about?" Beck asks me as he walks over during lunch, his tray with a slice of pizza, small order of fries, and can of soda, and sits beside me.

"Oh, nothing." I say, sitting up straighter and turning to face him. "What's up?" I ask when I notice the slight frown on his face.

"Nothing. Just some homophobic idiots." Beck says, grabbing a fry.

"I thought most people weren't saying anything about that? I mean, this is an open minded school." I ask, my lunch, a cold cut sandwich with a bottle of water, in front of me.

"Well, apparently, Ryder isn't most people." He says, taking a bite of his fry.

"He's still causing problems?" I ask, remembering the incident when he used Tori for a grade, and how he was one of the leading forces in messing with Tori and Jade possibly dating.

"Oh, yeah." Beck says, taking a sip of his soda to wash down the fry. "Where are the others?" He asks, noticing how no one's sitting with us.

"Andre and Tori are working on the music for Sikowitz's new play, Cat's working on the make-up and costumes, and I don't know about Jade." I answer, casually eating my sandwich.

"Speaking of Tori and Jade." He says, slowly turning to face me. "Do they seem like they're a couple to you?" He asks before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Not that I've noticed." I say, partially lying. "Why?" I ask, shifting to face him a bit better.

"Nothing. They just seem closer than before." He answers, shrugging his shoulders.

After that, we eat our lunches in relative silence before throwing out food away and talking casually. "How big a deal was Ryder making about you coming out of the closet?" I ask a few minutes before lunch is over.

"Big. Kept saying I knew I'd never trick a girl into dating me like I did Jade, so I decided to become gay to try to get a guy or something." Beck says with a sigh and roll of his eyes. "Which I find interesting because when was the last time a girl showed interest in him, and how many don't seem to care that I'm gay?" He asks with a slight chuckle.

"None to the first question, and I didn't count for the second." I say with a smile, a slight grimace at the mention that so many women don't care that he's not into them. See, since before Tori joined Hollywood Arts, I've had a crush on Beck. I didn't used to be able to hide it so well, as evident when I noted that the jeans he wore when he helped me with my beat up car fit him great. (Rex, before I stopped bringing him with me to school, used to make fun of me for that all the time.) He's always been the most supportive of me, and I've been secretly bi since before Hollywood Arts, using my slight crush on Cat (that I got over after she kissed me at the Cowboy Luau last year) to hide it a bit more.

"Heh, yeah." Beck says with a chuckle. "You helping with Sikowitz's play after school again?" He asks as we head inside when the tri-toned bell goes off around the school.

"Yeah. He asked me to help with the finishing touches on the lighting and sound, and to help with the tech stuff for the play itself since Sinjin won't be there." I say as we walk into the school. "What about you? Did you audition for this one?" I ask as we head towards our lockers.

"No. I decided to opt out of this one. I'm helping with the behind the scenes stuff." Beck says, following me to my locker.

"I don't fucking care, Vega!" We hear from down the hall. Turning around, we see an angry Jade and slightly worried Tori behind her, making their way towards us. "That fucking asshole is a homophobic prick who's going to fucking die after I get a hold of him." She says, ignoring the half-Latina behind her.

"Jade, calm down." Tori says, grabbing Jade's shoulder in a poor attempt to stop her and turn her around. "Why does it bother you so much that Beck's gay?" She asks when Jade pulls herself free of Tori's grip, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"It's not him being gay that bothers me. It's asshole's like Ryder fucking Daniels that bother me." Jade says, glancing at Jade. "Fucking prick deserves to get stabbed by my scissors." She says, walking past Beck and opening her locker.

"Hey, Robbie. Beck." Tori says, giving us a small smile. "What happened with Ryder?" She asks Beck, ignoring Jade's scoff at the mention of Ryder's name.

"Nothing. He was just being a dick." Beck says with a soft smile.

"How'd you hear about it?" I ask, closing my locker after grabbing my books for the rest of the day.

"Andre and I were heading to the soda machine to grab a drink while we took a break on working on the music, when we saw Beck walking away. We heard Ryder say some bad things, but we ignored him and went to work on the music again. We were going to ask, but Andre said it'd be best to leave it for now, since Beck didn't look like he wanted to talk." Tori explains as Jade grabs her books and closes her locker.

"And how did Jade find out?" Beck asks, an eyebrow raised, curious.

"Vega told me." Jade says, pulling a pair of scissors out of her boot and checking the sharpness of the blades. "Daniels' lucky Vega stopped me, or he'd be one dick short when he masturbates tonight." She says crudely, a small smirk on her face when Tori gives her a disturbed look.

"Come on. Don't want to be late for class." I say when the bell rings, sharing a curious look with Beck at how close Tori and Jade are standing, and how Jade didn't fight to get away from Tori like she usually would've.

"There's definitely something going on between them." Beck whispers as we head for Sikowitz's class, Tori and Jade arguing behind us.

"Oh yeah." I agree with a node.

A few weeks later, when Beck gives Andre and me a ride for our weekly Poker game at Tori's house, we walk in without knocking (which I realize we do more often than we should at an LAPD detective's house.) and see something that somewhat surprises us.

Sitting on one of the Vega's couches, Jade sits with Tori on her lap, Jade's arms wrapped around her waist, Tori's around her neck, as the two make out, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Knew it." Andre cheers, catching the two off guard.

"What the fuck?!" Jade yells, making no move to push Tori off.

That day, our little group found out that Tori and Jade have been dating for a couple of weeks. Cat, surprisingly, knew since day one, but kept it a secret because Jade bribes her with candy all the time.

As the weeks have gone on, we've seen how the school accepted the two as a couple, since they decided against hiding it. Thanks to them, inadvertently I guess, people (Ryder) have stopped messing with Beck over being gay and, in a poor attempt at a joke, messed with Tori and Jade for being lesbian/bi (no one really knows which, but none are willing to risk Jade's wrath and ask).

After that, Beck and I have started hanging out more often, without Andre joining us. As we hung out, my crush on Beck, which I thought diminished over time, came back greatly. Each hang out in Beck's R.V., whatever else we decide to do, it comes back stronger each time, and I feel myself slowly falling in love with him, a realization I had while we were watching a WWE pay-per-view in his parent's house (he doesn't get pay-per-view in his R.V. so his parents let us order it on their 52 inch big screen).

"Hey Robbie." Beck says as he sits beside me in Sikowitz's class, the others not arriving. (Though I heard some moaning from the janitor's closet on my way past it, so I think I know where Tori and Jade are.)

"Hey, Beck." I say, turning to face him. "What's up?" I ask as he sits.

"You doing anything after school today?" He asks, setting his bag down in front of him as Andre and Cat walk in, Tori and Jade behind them.

"No. Nothing planned." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "Why?" I ask as Andre sits beside Beck, and Cat, Tori, and Jade sit behind us, the three of them making plans.

"Think you can help me run lines for the play next week?" Beck asks, leaning back against his chair.

"Uh, sure." I say, not really knowing why he's asking me, since he's never had problems with his lines before. "What time?" I ask, looking at him.

"I'll give you a ride after school. We can work on it at my R.V." He says.

"Cat, I am not going to Nozu just so you can see if that guy you saw last time is there again." Jade says, not looking at Cat, Tori holding her.

"But he was so cute." Cat says with a pout. "Please?" She asks, her lower lip sticking out as she starts to pout.

"No." Jade says with a slight growl as Sikowitz walks in, from the window.

"Hello, class." Sikowitz says as the other stare at him. "What'd I miss?" He asks as everyone stares at him.

"What are we learning today?" I ask as everyone stares at him.

"No idea." Sikowitz says, grabbing a coconut from his desk, with a straw in it, and sipping from it. "What do you want to do?" He asks, sitting on the stage.

"I'd rather be spending some alone time with Tor…" Jade starts, starting to mumble when Tori quickly places her hand over Jade's mouth.

"Ignore her." Tori says quickly.

"Anyway." Sikowitz says, not reacting to Tori's and Jade's antics.

After school, I head to Beck's R.V. with Beck in his truck, an older Linkin Park song playing from his PearPod. "Since when do you need help with running lines?" I ask casually as Beck drives towards his R.V.

"Just want to be safe." Beck says as he drives away from the school. "How come you haven't been bringing Rex with you to school?" He asks, turning onto his street.

"No reason." I say, not looking at him. The truth is, I stopped bringing Rex mainly because of, before Beck came out, Rex used to make fun of him since the break up with Jade. I don't really remember what he said, but I knew it wasn't anything worth repeating to anyone. "What play?" I ask, remembering that Sikowitz and a couple other teachers each have plays set up over the next couple of months.

"Sikowitz's new play." Beck says, pulling into the driveway in front of the Oliver family garage, beside his R.V. with plenty of room to get in without blocking the door or anything.

"The one with the small group of friends who go camping but get lost?" I ask, trying to remember which play was Sikowitz's.

"No. You're thinking of the script writing teacher's new play. Sikowitz's is about the group of strangers who get locked in an insane asylum and have to escape before a psychopath murders them." Beck says as we climb out and head into his R.V.

"That's kinda dark for a Sikowitz play." I note, following him in.

"It's one of Jade's." Beck explains with a chuckle as he tosses his bag aside, grabbing a script from his desk and opening it to a random page. "He's trying to make up to her for when he didn't get her play 'Will Wishes' produced, and when 'Clowns Don't Bounce' didn't happen because of Prome." He says, taking another out of his bag and handing it to me.

"That makes more sense." I say, looking at his script to find the page.

"Can I ask you something?" Beck asks a couple of hours after running lines, not missing one at all.

"Sure." I say, setting the script down and taking a sip of the bottle of water he handed me.

"Are you into men?" He asks nervously, causing me to spit out my water with a cough.

"Excuse me?" I say, gasping for breath. "Why did you ask that?" I ask, catching my breath.

"I've noticed the way you used to stare at me." Beck says, not looking at me. "Never mind. Want a ride home?" He asks, setting the script aside and standing up.

"Was I that obvious?" I ask, staring at him.

"Not really." Beck says, grabbing his keys. "Come on." He says, heading for the door.

"Wait." I say, grabbing his shoulder. "What do you mean, 'not really'?" I ask, moving in front of him.

"I noticed the way you used to stare at me, back when we first started going to Hollywood Arts and up to when Tori joined." Beck says with a sigh, his back to me.

I watch his as he tells his story, my eyebrows raising when he mentions that he used to take glances at me for the same reason I would glance at him. As he talks, I simply stare at him, stunned by what he's saying. "Wait." I say, cutting him off, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. "You used to like me?" I ask, inadvertently putting slight emphasis on 'used to' and 'me'.

"Yeah." Beck says, making no move to turn. "I slowly stopped because I was 'dating' Jade and because it looked like Cat took your interest over me." He says with a soft sigh.

"I was never really into Cat that way." I admit, my hand dropping from his shoulder. "I tried to, but I never saw her that way."

"What about at the Cowboy Luau?" He asks, slowly turning around. "I saw you two kiss before she ran off that night." He says, facing me.

"She kissed me. I don't know why she ran, but there's a reason I didn't chase after her." I admit, moving to sit on his bed.

"What about that girl you danced with, the one who made Cat jealous?" He asks, moving to sit on his chair across from me.

"She was an in the closet lesbian who was afraid to come out. We got to talking, and she agreed to go with me to keep our secrets." I say with a sigh, not looking at him.

"What secret?" He asks softly.

"I haven't gotten over my crush." I say quietly.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I start to get uncomfortable. When I try to get up and leave, the awkwardness getting too much, I get stopped by a hand on my forearm. Looking over, I see Beck slowly standing up.

"Wait." He says softly once he's fully standing.

That day, Beck and I got to talking. By the end of the night, I somehow convinced him (I was easier than I thought) to try dating me, and as I left that evening, he gave me a nervous kiss on the cheek as I waited for my mom to pick me up.

 **No POV**

 **Two Months Later**

Over the last two months, an interesting shift has occurred. Beck and Robbie have slowly gotten closer, eventually coming out as a couple, and the small group noticed how things between Tori and Jade have gotten rocky.

"What's wrong with you two?" Beck asks from beside his boyfriend as Tori and Jade argue with hushed whispers.

"Jade keeps accusing me of flirting with that new girl, but she won't listen to me when I tell her we were just talking." Tori says, looking from Jade to Beck.

"You had your arm around her shoulder as you whispered in her ear." Jade says, glaring at Tori.

"It was during a performance, and I was pulling her close so we could hear each other. And I wasn't whispering in her ear, I was speaking loudly." Tori says, looking back at Jade.

"Then why were you smiling and laughing as you walked with her?" Jade asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was telling me a joke, and it was funny." Tori says, lifting her arms and dropping them dramatically.

"What was the joke?" Jade asks, crossing her arms.

"I don't remember. I wasn't paying full attention." Tori says, scoffing.

"Oh, now you forget what the joke is? It was yesterday for crying out loud." Jade says loudly, not caring about the attention they're causing.

"Maybe you two should continue this in private?" Robbie suggests, looking at the other students.

"Screw you, Vega." Jade says angrily, standing up and stomping away, throwing her food away as she passes a trash can.

"What the heck was that about?" Robbie says, looking between the others.

"She was never this way with me. She would yell, but not like this." Beck says with a look of worry. "Tori, wait." He says as Tori gets up and heads away, leaving her food behind in her haste.

"What the…?" Andre asks, watching his best friend walk away.

Over the next few days, the small group watch as Tori and Jade would occasionally glare at each other before stomping away. "Maybe we should do something?" Cat asks from beside Beck's locker, watching as Jade stomps away from hers and Tori lets out a frustrated groan as she stomps away.

"Like what? I tried talking to Tori, and she just walks away." Andre says, leaning against his piano locker. "What did Jade say when you talked to her earlier?" He asks the redhead.

"Not good." Cat says, looking down. "What should we do?" She asks, looking up at the others.

"Should I try talking to Jade?" Beck asks, looking at the others.

"I don't think that'd make things easier." Robbie says, looking at his boyfriend. "If Tori found out, what's to stop her from freaking out and accusing you and Jade of cheating?" He points out.

"It's true." Andre adds with a sigh. "With how she's been recently, she's a lot like Jade when she gets angry." He says with a shudder, remembering how Tori glared at him when he tried to find out what was going on between her and Jade, not believing it was simply Jade's usual jealousy.

"Then what?" Cat asks, worry for her two best friends.

"Maybe I should try?" Robbie asks, looking at the other three. "It might be easier. If Beck talks to either of them, the other gets jealous. Andre's Tori's best friend, and Jade could see it as Tori twisting the story. And Cat is both of their friends, and I don't think they'll want to drag her into the middle of this." He offers, having an idea as to what the girls might react.

"He's got a point." Andre says as Cat and Beck nod in agreement. "What's your plan?" He asks Robbie, a hint of pride at the usual shy boy willing to get in the middle of Tori and Jade's argument, or whatever they're having.

"Talk to Tori first." Robbie says, looking between each of the others. "Hear her side of the story, then find a way to talk to Jade, and go from there." He adds, adjusting his bag. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go try talking to Tori." He says, heading in the direction he heard her go earlier, eventually finding her in the Black Box theater after checking every spare room, janitor's closet, and knocking on the girl's bathroom door, looking for her. "What's going on with you and Jade?" He asks, sitting beside her on the metal chairs, a chair between them with Tori's bag sitting on it.

"Nothing." Tori says with a sigh, her eyes closed.

"It's not nothing." Robbie says, shaking his head. "It's more than just her being jealous of you by some girl, isn't it?" He guesses, looking at her profile even though she can't see him.

"Don't worry about it Robbie." Tori says, opening her eyes. "Why are you here? I though Beck or Andre would've come looking for me?" She asks, not knowing if it's good or bad that Robbie was the one to find her.

"We talked about who would be best. If Beck tried, who knows how the other would react. Andre would usually be on your side, not matter what, and Cat? I don't see you at least letting Tori get in the middle of this." Robbie says, explaining the others.

"But why you?" Tori asks, understanding what he said.

"I'm essentially middle ground. Jade won't see me as a threat, and you know I'm not trying to make things worse." Robbie explains, shrugging his shoulders.

"She told me she doesn't know if we'll work out, that she feels she rushed into dating after Beck." Tori says with a soft sigh, looking away. "I mean, if she was so worried about that, then why stretch it out this long? Why not just flat out say 'I'm not ready to date yet'?" She asks, a hint of tears in her eyes.

"When did she start feeling this way?" Robbie asks softly, curious about what Tori's saying.

"A few months ago." Tori admits with a small sigh as she closes her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. "After Ryder made a comment about how she's only dating me to make Beck jealous, and that she wouldn't know a real man." She says, letting her head drop backwards. "Maybe he's right. I mean, it was kind of quick for us to start dating, and we rushed into things. Barely one date in and we were making out on my couch." She says, dropping her head forward, her chin resting against her chest.

"Have you talked to her about it? Try to calm things down and actually talk?" Robbie asks, looking at Tori's face.

"I've tried. All she does is get angry at me." Tori says, not opening her eyes. "She keeps accusing me of not caring about her, and only dating her until 'someone better comes along' and takes me from her." She says, a small tear dripping down her cheek.

"What do you mean? Why would she think that?" Robbie asks, not getting how Jade could think Tori would do something like that.

"I don't know. She refuses to tell me." Tori says, wiping the tears away with her palm. "She refuses to tell me anything anymore. All she does is yell at me, accuse me of cheating on her or something, and stomp away." She says as the bell to start classes for the day rings. "I got to go. Can't be late for Sikowitz's class." She says, grabbing her bag as she stands up and heads out, not looking back at Robbie.

"What the hell is going on?" Robbie asks, standing up and heading out, walking towards Sikowitz's classroom. "Sikowitz is rarely there before the late bell, and if he is, he doesn't know there's a class." He notes as he heads towards class.

Since talking to Tori, Robbie has noticed the looks Tori would send Jade, a forlorn look with a hint of anger and sadness, before looking away, the two sitting in different rows, Jade usually in the front with Cat, and Tori usually in the middle with Andre.

"What'd you find out?" Beck whispers to his boyfriend as they leave class, the school essentially ignoring the new couple now, not reacting to them being close, not counting the few girls that still think they have a chance with Beck or Ryder thinking he's funny.

"Not my story to tell, but things are definitely worse than just Jade being jealous of Tori talking to another girl." Robbie says as they head for Math class.

"When are you going to talk to Jade?" Beck asks as the two of them spy the angry Goth walk past them, ignoring the fact that they share the next class with Tori.

"Don't know." Robbie admits as they walk. "I'll try after school, but who knows?" He adds as they reach the class, Jade already sitting in her usual seat, the back corner closest to the door.

"Good luck. I think she has to talk to Sikowitz after school, so check there." Beck says as they walk to their seats.

"Thanks." Robbie says with a slight nod, scoffing a bit at the hint of a smile when Beck said good luck.

Hours later, as the last bell rings to end the school day, Robbie heads to his locker, hoping to talk to Jade there as they exchange books. After putting away the books he won't use for the night and grabbing everything he'll need for his homework, he heads towards Sikowitz's class, stopping to tell Beck he'll be by later after talking to Jade.

"Call me if she sends you to the hospital." Beck says with a small smile at his joke as he heads out.

"If she does, you're paying my hospital bill." Robbie says as he heads towards the classroom.

"What is going on between you and Tori?" Robbie hears from the classroom as he nears the closed door. Standing behind the door, he listens into on Sikowitz and Jade talking.

"Nothing." The angry Goth says, a hint of anger in her voice.

 **Sikowitz POV**

"Jade, tell me." I say, taking on my fatherly tone I use with Jade and her small group of friends when need be.

"Why do you care?" Jade asks me, crossing her arms over her chest after making sure her bag isn't falling off her shoulder.

"Because I consider you kids like my children." I tell her honestly. "Now, what is going on between you two?" I ask her again, locking eyes with her.

"Nothing." She repeats, looking away. "I have to go." She says, walking past me and out the back door.

 **No POV**

From where he's standing, Robbie can hear the faint sound of a door opening and closing. Taking a risk, he slowly opens the door and peaks in, seeing Sikowitz standing with his back to him, the teacher watching the other door. "How much did you hear?" Sikowitz asks, not looking away from the closed door.

"Just a few seconds." Robbie admits, knowing it's not worth lying to the teacher. "You didn't find anything out either?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"No. Have you talked to Tori?" Sikowitz asks, slowly turning to face the bespectacled teen.

"Yeah. A lot more going on than we thought." Robbie admits, not wanting to say too much.

"Good luck in talking to Jade. I fear she won't be as easy to talk as Tori." Sikowitz says, heading out. "See you tomorrow." He says, a hint of his jovial nature as he heads out the window.

"Crap." Robbie says, heading out. 'If Sikowitz couldn't find anything out, what chance do I have?' He asks himself as he heads out to his bike.

Taking a risk, and possibly life threatening, Robbie heads towards Jade's house, only knowing the address thanks to Cat.

"What do you want?" Jade asks when she sees Robbie on the other side of her door after hearing him knock.

"What's going on between you and Tori?" Robbie asks, getting straight to the point, not surprised that Jade made no move to invite him inside.

"None of your business, Shapiro." Jade says with a glare, about to slam the door closed.

"Why would you tell Tori you feel like you rushed into dating her? Do you regret it?" Robbie asks before she can close the door.

"How the hell do you know that?" Jade asks, turning to glare at him. "Did Tori tell you?" She asks, a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah." Robbie says, slowly regretting coming over.

"Why would she tell you that?" Jade asks, emphasizing 'you'.

"Because I asked, and I only want to help." Robbie says softly.

"It's not your business. It's no one's business." Jade says, walking in and closing the door, the sound of it locking behind her.

"She cares about you more than you think." Robbie says to the closed door, not knowing if Jade hears him or not.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jade says a moment later as Robbie went to leave, opening the door and stopping him from leaving.

"Just that. You don't seem to realize how much she likes and cares about you, and you think she'll leave you when someone better comes along, but to her, there isn't." Robbie says, glancing at her over his shoulder and walking away, getting on his bike and pedaling home.

The next day, Robbie expects some form of backlash for what he said to Jade the night before. But, surprisingly, when she saw him while at their lockers to collect their books for the first half of the day, all she does is nod to Robbie before closing her locker and walking towards Tori.

Watching from his locker, Robbie looks on as the two girls talk. Sensing the tenseness, Robbie watches as Jade tells Tori something that makes the half-Latina follow her to the janitor's closet.

"What's going on?" Beck asks, walking up to Robbie after collecting the stuff from his locker.

"No idea. But I just saw Tori and Jade go into the janitor's closet, so hopefully they're talking things out." Robbie says, looking at Beck. "What?" He asks, noting the look on Beck's face.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something." Beck says, giving Robbie a quick peck on the cheeks. "Got to go. Sikowitz wants to talk to me about something before school." He says, walking away.

At lunch, the guys and Cat sit and eat their lunches. As the lunches are almost eaten, Cat looks around. "Where are Tori and Jade?" She asks, noting the lack of the other couple.

"Don't know. I saw them go into the janitor's closet to talk before classes this morning. But haven't seen them since." Robbie says, finishing the sandwich he got from the Grub Truck, washing it down with his water.

"You don't think they're, you know, busy, do you?" Andre asks, a curious glint in his eyes.

"In school? No way." Beck says, knowing what Andre's hinting at.

"Busy doing what?" Cat asks, looking at the guys.

"Nothing." Robbie says, wanting to spare Cat's innocence. "Should we go look for them?" He asks as everyone finishes their lunch..

"No need to." Beck says, watching as Tori and Jade come out of the school, hair looking a little frazzled. "Where were you two? Lunch is almost over." He asks, watching as they don't move to sit with them.

"We were talking, getting things sorted out." Jade says, walking by them.

"Where are you going?" Andre asks, watching them.

"Not done talking." Jade says with a smirk.

"Can you grab my homework for me?" Tori calls over her shoulder as Jade drags her away.

"You got it, chica." Andre says, watching them go.

"They so had fun in the closet." Beck says with a small laugh.

"I want to have fun." Cat says, not getting it.

 **That's it for this. Sorry if it didn't seem to focused on Robbie, Robbie/Beck relationship, and a bit more on the Jade/Tori relationship. I apologize for that. I'm not used to writing something where they're not the main couple, or in their basic point of view.**

 **Sorry if the title was a bit misleading. I tried to have it so Robbie had a bigger role in getting them to stop fighting, but it didn't really turn out that way, did it?**

 **Hope this was good ABEDFAN, and was what you asked for.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
